Silence
by carterxx
Summary: Peter's reaction to a confrontation in the factory gives Carla ideas. Sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_Hope you enjoy!_

Before Peter even opened the door to Underworld, he could sense the tension in the air. It was obvious a major confrontation was building up.

Carla stood by the staircase, raising her arms in annoyance as the machinists gathered around her, all clamouring to be heard.

"Maybe I'll just.." he muttered, about to turn around, but she showed him in with an impatient gesture that couldn't be refused.

So he stood near the office door, arms tightly folded, watching as it all kicked off.

"This order's due by five you know." she said, icily stern, effortlessly cutting through all their shouting.

"We're doing our best." Eileen's bitterness showed this wasn't a new conversation, and Peter struggled not to show his amusement.

"That's hardly summat to boast about…" Carla replied instantly, with blatant sarcasm.

At the deep undertones in her voice, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Surely he wasn't turned on by this? He willed himself to stay calm, but his body didn't seem to obey him.

"Look at the state of these knickers…" Carla continued, and he found himself suddenly focusing on her deep red lips, glistening as she spoke.

Being her boyfriend didn't make him immune to her authoritative tone. In fact he was now realising he was more susceptible than anyone else.

And it didn't help him at all when she lifted up a pair of black lacy knickers, demonstrating how the threads came loose as she pulled at the side.

"Come on girls.." she coaxed, her voice becoming husky, then firm again. "Surely you can see this is not acceptable.."

Peter found himself transfixed, taking in the delicate lace against her fingertips, the almost transparent pattern. Subconscious memories stirred of the last time she'd worn something very similar. And he couldn't help but notice the way she held the underwear just inches from the curve of her breasts that suddenly seemed very prominent under her tight dress.

As the confrontation continued only a few feet away, he shifted uneasily from one leg to the other, trying to dampen down his arousal that was at risk of becoming embarrassing.

"Hardly our fault" Beth protested, and the others agreed.

"Now that's enough…. " she commanded, her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Her voice was like steel, and it was too much for Peter. Trying not to draw attention to himself, he slunk into the office, sitting down in her swivel chair. With relief, he concealed his increasingly prominent erection under the desk.

Double checking the blinds were drawn and he couldn't be overlooked, he ran his fingertip gently along the length of his cock, closing his eyes at the exquisite sensation.

By leaning over, he was still able to hear the conversation, and now that he couldn't be seen, he was beginning to enjoy the experience.

"We're makin' this deadline.." she ordered, her voice lowering. "In ten seconds I want you all at your machines, stitchin'."

There was a moment's silence, but he knew no-one would challenge her when she was in this mood. To everyone else she was the boss, unpredictable and feisty. But to him she was mind-blowingly sexy.

"Is that clear?" she said again. This time her authority was unquestionable.

Hearing them all return to their machines, he hurriedly removed his hand from his jeans, looking as innocent as he could as Carla appeared at the office door.

Almost immediately she turned back.

"There's pints all round if we meet the deadline" she called out, met by some sarcastic applause. Then she turned back to Peter, muttering "No-one can say I'm not a fair boss."

"All under control?" he said, unable to resist smirking at what he'd just been doing.

But she didn't notice, as she paced across the office, still fired up from the argument.

"It will be. They just had to be told."

He wondered why he never saw this side of her outside Underworld.

Although he must have had a reason to come and see her, it had now completely slipped his mind. All he could think about was one thing.

"How comes you never talk to me like that?" he asked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

She laughed out loud.

"You won't ask that in a few months. You'll be callin' me a right moody cow…"

"Don't I already?"

"Oh I've been on my best behaviour…" she teased. She walked over to him, her hips swaying temptingly. Then she placed her hand on his cheek, tenderly kissing him.

How could he possibly calm down when she was like this? As he returned her kiss with passion, his cock growing even harder under the desk, he couldn't resist taking the subject further.

"Wouldn't want you talkin' like that all the time… " he said, feeling his cheeks redden slightly, noticing her puzzled look. "Just special occasions…"

A slow grin crossed her face as she finally noticed the way he was sitting, remembering how he'd disappeared into the office.

She reached to the back of the swivel chair, spinning it round slowly until he had nowhere to hide.

"You best do something about that before you leave."

Her voice was so husky, and suddenly nothing else seemed to matter. The workers outside, where they were. Nothing mattered except what he wanted to do to her.

He leaned backwards in the chair, imagining her straddling him, his cock deep inside her, her body rocking against him. The way they'd have to suppress their moans to keep what they were doing secret.

"I was intendin' to…" he whispered.

Then he looked up at her hopefully. He could see in her eyes that she wanted him.

He reached for her hand, desperate to make her understand his need. To realise after the row, the workers were hardly likely to disturb them again. That in seconds she could be above him, lowering herself onto him, and no-one would ever know.

But she shook her head.

"We've got an order to get out, in case you'd not noticed…"

And she briskly walked out the door, with just a final amused glance back at his predicament.

.x.x.

He lay in bed, struggling to get into his book, reading the page for what felt like the tenth time.

His mind kept turning back to the conversation earlier at the factory, to erotic thoughts. Yet again, he wondered why Carla was taking so long to come to bed.

Picking up the book, he tried again to get back into it, forcing his mind to focus on the page.

And then, with no warning, the light suddenly went out, and he found himself in semi-darkness, trying to work out what had happened.

It took his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the dim moonlight. Then he turned to the door, seeing her, wearing just a thin nightdress, sitting at the far side of the bed.

"What's going on?" he asked, baffled.

"Don't say anything.." she ordered, sliding her body over the bed towards him. Her voice was just like he remembered from earlier. He felt his arousal stirring already.

"But.." he began, but her hand was immediately over his mouth, her long black nails stroking his lips, forcing them closed, ensuring his silence.

She was so beautiful in the half-light. He pulled the covers back, trying to cool down, becoming very aware of his nakedness.

"You seemed to get some kind of… she let her eyes flick down, smiling at what she saw. "enjoyment…. from my bossiness."

She moved right up to him, her breath gentle against his cheek.

"So I thought we could try summat..."

This was starting to make some kind of twisted sense. He still didn't understand what she was up to, but he couldn't deny he liked it.

"I'll tell you exactly what I want you to do…" she commanded, her authority sending fire running through his veins.

"But if you say a single word… " she paused, looking deep into his eyes "… or if you don't do what I tell ya…".

He found he was holding his breath.

"Then I walk out that door, and you're alone tonight."

She leaned forward, pushing her eyes up against his.

"Understood?"

And he nodded, every part of his body throbbing in anticipation as he waited for her next words.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reviews - always loved. Here's chapter 2._

She watched him for a few seconds, as if trying to make her mind up what she wanted most from him. Then she fixed him with her sternest look.

"Lie down" she ordered.

And obediently he leaned back, his head resting against the pillow, wondering what he'd just agreed to, intrigued by what she might do next.

He felt so turned on, with only the moonlight streaming through the curtains, the sheets under him cool against his naked body. And Carla so stunning, so powerful as she lay next to him, her thin nightdress leaving little to his imagination.

This enforced silence gave him a strange sense of freedom. And it would be worth any amount of taking orders to get what he needed so desperately.

But she wasn't saying anything. He looked at her, waiting for her next instruction. But she kept him waiting, looking amused at his uncertainty.

Suddenly he decided to take action himself. She'd ordered him not to speak, but it didn't mean he couldn't touch.

He placed his hand hesitantly on her leg, thrilling as he ran his fingertips along her toned skin, so warm, so soft against his touch. With growing confidence, he slid his hand underneath her nightdress.

Until she sharply moved her leg away from him.

"Manners…"

Her voice was cold, accusatory, and he shuddered involuntarily, wondering where he'd gone wrong.

"Don't I get a kiss first?" she asked, seeming indignant.

With relief, he let himself breathe again, leaning into her. For a moment, he admired her lips, painted deep red, like they had been at the factory. Her perfection was almost forbidding but not to him. At least not usually.

"Now…" she demanded, her sternness snapping him out of his inaction.

He let her lips graze against hers, then deepening his kiss he parted her lips, loving the way she responded so eagerly. He let his hand move to her cheek, stroking her hair away from her face as he ran his fingers through it.

God he wanted her so badly. He couldn't tell her how much, but he realised he could still show her.

Without breaking their kiss, he moved over her, rolling her onto her back, desperate for her, his stiff cock pressing against the thin fabric of her nightdress.

She moaned softly, and for a blissful moment he thought she was about to tell him to make love to her. He closed his eyes, trying not to get too carried away. But how could he stay cool when he knew how good it would feel, his cock sliding slowly inside her, inch by inch, her warmth surrounding him.

He knew it was too good to be true. Yet it still startled him when she rolled him over suddenly onto his back, her eyes fiery, her body pinning him down against the sheets.

It was clear that the only plans that mattered were hers.

"You wrecked my day you know.." she said forcefully, taking him completely by surprise as he looked up at her, helpless to defend himself.

Beneath his desperate arousal, he felt a surge of injustice. She could hardly blame him. It was her that walked away, leaving him alone, consumed by unfulfilled desire. For another ten minutes, he'd been held captive in her office by his own arousal until he'd finally slipped away, avoiding eye contact with her and anyone else.

But the price of interrupting her was far too great, so he had to let her continue.

"How could I focus on that order? With you in my swivel chair... like that." she glared at him, as he tried his best to keep a straight face.

But he had bigger problems as she reached to take the head of his cock in her hand, holding him gently, tightening her grip as he squirmed in pleasure.

Then she released him, leaving him gasping as she lowered her voice.

"I've been wantin' you all afternoon…"

Her eyes flashed with lust, and he ran his hand along her side, trying to communicate that the feeling was more than mutual.

"So lover-boy." She caught his eye again, teasing him. "You best make up for it now…"

He nodded, trying not to let on how much he was enjoying this side of her personality. He didn't want to give her ideas. He wasn't sure how he'd cope if this became a regular event.

"I want to come…" she demanded, her directness shocking him for a moment before his desire took over. Maybe obedience wasn't too much of a hardship after all.

Then she looked directly at him as she whispered. "…a lot."

Realising how long he might have to wait, he was torn between lust and despair. As she smiled at his reaction, she ran her fingertip over his lips, emphasising his enforced silence.

He couldn't help a glance down at his cock, rigid against his stomach. He ached to be inside her already. Desperately he wondered how long he'd have to wait for his own satisfaction.

But she just laughed.

"The more you please me, the sooner you get your fun.."

And he sighed in frustration, knowing she held all the cards tonight.

But if he had to do this, he was going to do it well. He was going to make her scream.

He looked over at her, hard determination in his eyes as he nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter 3 - enjoy!_

She glared at him, a dark smile on her face that only highlighted her beauty.

"Kneel back" she demanded.

Then as he instantly followed her order, kneeling over her legs, she laughed loudly, taking him by surprise.

"Oh I could get used to this, you know..."

But she must have seen the look of unease flicker across his face.

She raised herself up, her face up against his, aggressive yet deeply sensual.

"Not too bossy for ya, am I?" she asked, her eyes teasing.

He thought for a millisecond but it wasn't difficult. Emphatically he shook his head.

"Shall I keep goin'?"

He nodded, letting his eyes drift down her face, fixing on her lips again. This was far too much fun to stop now.

For a moment she softened, and he saw the real Carla underneath her act.

"I love you so much" she whispered, running her hand along his cheek with a tenderness that seemed completely incompatible with her recent manner.

He closed his eyes, leaning his face into her hand, letting himself relax into her touch.

Then she shocked him out of it again.

"Now undress me" she said fiercely, and he knew he'd had his last chance to back out.

Deliberately pushing the limits, he delayed, desperate to kiss her. He forced her mouth open with his tongue, making her wait as his lips caressed hers passionately. But sensing she was about to berate him, he pulled away sharply, his lips burning.

He leaned forward, pushing her off balance until she fell back against the pillow. Then he bent down, pulling her nightdress up, inch by inch, exposing her thighs to the shimmering moonlight, letting his fingertips explore her body.

Then he couldn't help smiling, as he realised she was wearing the black knickers she'd been holding up at the factory. Lacy, soft and almost transparent.

"Poor quality these. Barely last five minutes…" she said with disdain, before she added softly. "Then again, they might not need to.."

Grinning, he lifted the nightdress over her waist, then she helped him to pull it over her head.

And now she lay under him wearing only the black underwear. With a rush of lust, it hit him that all his afternoon fantasies were now coming true.

But she hardly gave him a moment to enjoy the situation, before she pushed him playfully, her eyes fixed on his.

"I want your tongue inside me.." she demanded, and for a moment he almost forgot how to breathe.

He found her bluntness disarmingly sexy.

Without hesitation, he moved back on the bed, spreading her legs wide apart, giving himself full access to her. Lowering his mouth to her inner thigh, he tantalised her, letting his breath fall softly upon her pale skin.

Then he pressed his lips against her leg, his tender kisses making her writhe against him. He felt her hand squeezing his arm, insistent, desperate for him to move to where she really needed him.

"Now…" she said, trying to order him, but all he could hear was her longing. For once he realised he had all the power.

Slowly he let his tongue run up along her thigh, then over her knickers. He loved her warmth, the sensation of the thin lace against his tongue, thrilling at how wet she was already. He longed to push the fabric aside, to taste her right now, but he wanted even more to make her wait.

As he moved his face away, she raised her hips towards him, urging him to continue. But instead he hooked his finger around her knickers, pulling them agonisingly slowly down her legs at first. Then his impatience took over and he ripped them off, throwing them onto the bed beside him.

And now she was completely naked as his hands forced her legs wide apart again. He could feel how hot she was, how desperate for his touch.

"Lick me.." she ordered, her voice breathy, urgent with need.

And finally he obeyed. He kissed her tenderly between her legs, making her gasp. Then he licked her, first softly then more firmly, loving how she tasted, the way she swayed her body towards him, demanding more.

As he let his tongue slide just inside her, she moaned loudly, clenching her hand around his arm, almost hurting him with her grip.

She was so wet and he felt her tightening as he pushed his tongue deeper into her. With his fingers he caressed her thighs, her skin so sensitive under his touch, her body so eager for him.

He was so hard now, wishing he was sliding his cock into her instead of his tongue. But he knew he wouldn't get the chance unless he played by her rules.

He had to make her come and from the way she was writhing underneath him, he could tell she was close already. He was enjoying this now, his tongue deep inside her, her gentle sighs, her body trembling against him in pleasure.

Suddenly he pulled away from her, ignoring her furious protests. Then he moved his mouth to her clit, his tongue darting against her, sending her wild, her back arching against the sheets as he varied his rhythm.

She pressed her hand against the back of his head, urging him on as he circled his tongue faster and harder, her moans intensifying until she couldn't take it any more. He felt the rush of her orgasm as she cried out loudly, and with his tongue he prolonged her pleasure as long as possible until she finally lay still, panting, her grip still tight on his arm.

Smiling, he moved up the bed to lie next to her, watching her face as her breathing began to slow down.

"Good boy.." she said, and he couldn't help smirking, wondering how even being patronised by her turned him on so much.

Then she kissed him deeply, intensely, and he forgot everything as her body pressed against him and her tongue sent him crazy.

With desperation rather than real hope, he moved her hand to his cock, and she gripped him tightly, running her hand along his length, knowing exactly how to give him pleasure while leaving him wanting more.

It was almost unbearable when she let him go again.

"Soon baby I promise" she whispered. "But I'm not done yet."

Then she added sharply. "And you'll have to follow my orders better from now on..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed/alerted. Hope you enjoy the final part..._

His body throbbing, his lust unabated, all he could do was wait.

Soon he would find out how she next wanted him to please her.

He watched her bite her lip softly, her eyes dancing with mischief as her gaze wandered down, to his naked chest, to his rigid cock, to his clenching muscles, his whole body waiting for the moment he could unleash his passion. Or hers.

But yet again, she seemed to have different ideas.

"Shut your eyes.." she ordered.

He looked deep into her eyes, pleading silently with her. She could have him any way she wanted. He'd have no choice but to obey. Why did she need any more power?

But her uncompromising stare showed she wasn't going to back down.

"You heard me…" she said, more firmly this time.

And reluctantly he closed his eyes, feeling completely at her mercy as he lay on his back against the bed, speechless and now sightless.

For a while there was just silence and he had no idea what she was up to. He reached out to where she had been, but felt only the bare sheets, still warm from her body.

He lifted his left eyelid very slightly, but before he could see anything, she called his name in warning, and he quickly closed his eye again.

He listened carefully until he thought he could hear her breathing getting closer, the mattress shifting underneath him. Then he felt her moving onto him, her smooth leg sliding over his thighs, her fingertips caressing his chest.

Without warning, he felt a feather-like touch against his lips, her lips brushing against his, his whole body tingling. Then she sucked his lower lip softly. He let his mouth fall slightly open, anticipating her kiss. But again there was nothing.

She wasn't touching him now, but he could sense her closeness above him, around him.

"Lift your head" she said sharply.

As he obeyed, his lips immediately found her breast. He couldn't help but smile as he opened his mouth, taking her nipple between his lips, very gently biting against her as she moaned softly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her body closer his lips teasing her until her nipple was hard against his mouth. Then he let his tongue slide over her soft skin to her other breast, sucking her, licking her until she pulled back from him.

As her weight shifted to the side, he could sense she was reaching for something from the bedside table, but he had no idea what. She moved back, her body brushing the tip of his cock in a way that surely wasn't accidental, but the contact was over before he'd even begun to enjoy it.

He held his breath as she lifted herself off him, and he lay there, wondered what she'd do next.

Then he heard her voice from the other side of the bed.

"Come here baby" she whispered, almost too soft to hear.

As he moved over, he felt her hands reaching to him, guiding him closer.

"Kneel over me" she told him.

He could feel she was lying on her front now, and he moved above her, kneeling over her legs.

"Put your hands out" she ordered.

And he had no choice but to do as she asked, as he felt the warmth of something being poured onto his hands. It felt like some kind of oil, fragrant and slippery against his skin.

"I want a massage…" she said, lowering her voice. "And if you make it good, who knows…"

Finding her shoulders, he placed his hands over her, rubbing the oil gently over her, amazed at how intense his other senses had become with his eyes closed. Feeling her soft skin, blissfully erotic under his finger-tips, he let his mind run wild.

He increased his pressure, his fingertips digging into her back, kneading her muscles, noticing every change in her breathing.

Then he shifted his position slightly, making sure she could feel the pressure of his cock hard against her thighs. Hearing her catch her breath, he knew how much she wanted him. How could she still keep him waiting?

Slowly he moved down her back, getting more and more aroused as he reached her arse, firm beneath his hands. She moaned softly, parting her legs for him as he stroked her tenderly, running his fingertips between her legs, desperate to be deep inside her.

"Lie down on me" Her voice was breathy now and he knew she was nearly his.

But first he wanted her to feel him properly. He moved his body forward slowly, carefully, his erection pressing against her back, as he supported his weight with his arms.

He let his cock trail down her back, sliding over her skin, so slippery from the oil, over her buttocks, down her thighs.

Then he lowered his body gently onto her, his chest easing over her back. His cock was right between her legs now, pressing against her, but not inside her, and he couldn't bear it much longer.

But he sensed she couldn't either. Her breathing was rough, her hands clenched against his back, and he knew she was close to coming again.

He let his body slide slightly forward, pressing his face into her neck, kissing her softly, passionately.

And she finally gave in.

"Now" she ordered, spreading her legs further apart, pushing her hips up against him.

But he wanted to make her say it properly. He paused, his cock resting just inside her, making her wait just like she had.

"Fuck me" she begged, her fingernails digging into his side.

And finally he thrust his cock forward, making her cry out as he slid effortlessly, forcefully inside her. He almost moaned too, but even as his body flooded with pleasure, he bit his lip, forcing himself to stay silent.

He pulled back sharply before entering her again, his eyes still tightly closed, his face buried in her neck, as he pounded into her harder and deeper, consumed by lust

Although she'd hardly know if he opened his eyes now, he didn't want to any more, hiis other senses so closely tuned in to her body, her breathing. She moved her legs together, instantly much tighter around him, and with all his energy he drove into her, her moaning louder with every thrust and within seconds she was coming again.

"God.." she cried out, her hands gripping him harder, her hips tilting against him as she climaxed violently. But he wasn't finished yet. He slowed right down, tantalising her, knowing how sensitive she was still.

But then she pushed him up, his cock sliding out of her as she moved away, and for a moment he was furious. He needed her and he wasn't letting her go now.

"Open your eyes" she ordered.

For a moment even the dim light seemed unbearable, until his eyes adjusted. Then he smiled.

She was kneeling up at the side of the bed, hands against the wall, her back shimmering in the moonlight, waiting for him.

She looked over her shoulder, a sultry look on her face as she beckoned him closer.

"Don't need to tell ya what to do now, do I?" she teased, but he was already there.

He knelt behind her, wrapping his arms tight around her, pressing as close as he could, leaving no space between them.

Then reaching down he guided his cock to her, pushing hard inside her as she moaned in delight. All he wanted was sex, passionate, furious. And finally she seemed to agree.

He leaned forward, his head against her shoulder, thrusting deep into her, as she eagerly pushed back against him, urging him on.

This was everything he'd wanted, and he made it last as long as possible, pressing against her, holding her hips as he pounded into her again and again.

She leaned her face over to him, kissing him, mouth wide open, her tongue battling his. And suddenly his desire overtook him and he knew he couldn't last much longer. But he had to make her come before he did.

He cupped his hand around her breast, his finger squeezing her nipple, sending her crazy as his cock slammed against her. Then he slowed down, easing himself inch by inch inside her, rubbing his finger against her clit. He heard her breathing deepen, her body beginning to quiver, and he knew she was almost there. Then he had an idea.

Breaking all the rules, he leaned over to her ear, finding his most authoritative voice despite the enforced silence.

"Come now.." he demanded.

She glared at him, her body tensing in annoyance, but she was too far gone to stop.

As she lost control, he felt her clench around his cock, her moans desperate, her head rolling back against his shoulder, and suddenly he couldn't hold back any more. He came wildly, hips bucking against her, making her scream out loud in pleasure. Even through his orgasm, his cock pulsating deep inside her, he couldn't help grinning in victory. Then he wrapped his arms tightly around her body, filling her tightly, enjoying the last few moments as their breathing calmed down.

Then he finally withdrew from her, nervously awaiting her revenge.

She lay down beside him, saying nothing for a few seconds. He still wasn't sure if he was allowed to speak, so he just waited.

Eventually she turned to him.

"I should be mad at you" she glared at him, and he dreaded what was next.

"But you're far too good at that…" she softened her features into a smile, taking his hand in hers.

"You're not so bad yourself" he said, catching her eye. "I might start bribin' the factory girls… Get them to annoy you more often"

She laughed.

"Oh, they do that for free, darlin'"

"So am I forgiven?" he checked. Deep down he'd known her threat wasn't serious, but he had to be sure.

She leaned up on her elbow.

"Do ya want to know the truth?" she asked him.

He nodded, before remembering he could now answer her properly.

"Obedient people bore me to death…." she whispered. "I like a man with a bit of fight."

He grinned.

"Well in that case it's my turn tomorrow…" And he rolled her sharply onto her back again, his lips forcefully sucking her neck.

"I said a _bit_ of fight.." she interrupted sternly, pushing him away. "We'll see"

"Come on..." he pleaded. "I make it 3-1 to you tonight."

He kissed her neck again, lingering on her collarbone. "And you told me you were a fair boss..."

"We'll see." she repeated, but he saw the flicker of a smile crossing her face.

And yet again, he could only wait.


End file.
